1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an angle-adjustable backrest device, more particularly to an angle-adjustable backrest device for a child highchair.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,304 discloses a seat angle adjustment mechanism for connecting a seat to a leg frame and operable to adjust inclination of the seat relative to the leg frame. U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,505 discloses an angle-adjusting device for connecting a backrest to a seat member and operable to adjust inclination of the backrest relative to the seat member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,985 discloses a reclining mechanism for connecting a backrest frame to a stroller frame and operable to adjust inclination of the backrest frame relative to a seat of the stroller frame.